<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cats play with Spiders by MarvelDC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639886">Cats play with Spiders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC/pseuds/MarvelDC'>MarvelDC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, College, Eventual Romance, F/M, Marvel Universe, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC/pseuds/MarvelDC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Cat can’t help getting drawn back into the web of Spider-man’s life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Spider-Man/Black Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Invite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got inspidered after finishing the ps4 game and thought I might as well come back. (Pun intended) Also ignoring certain parts of comics that I don’t like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day of extremely advanced and extremely early classes at ESU that were made even longer on only 4 hours of sleep, Peter wanted nothing more than to sleep for a hundred years. Making his way out of the lecture hall, he was struggling to keep his eyes open, let alone pay attention to what was happening around him. Flash was playing football with some of his jock friends and an errant throw of the ball caused him to run right into a sleep-deprived Peter knocking him to the ground.</p>
<p>“OH shit! Sorry Pete, didn’t see you there. You all right?” Peter slowly got up much too tired to get angry or upset.</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m fine.” He responded unenthusiastically.<br/>“You sure, looks like you’re sick or something” Flash asked with concern.</p>
<p>Peter waved him off as he picked up his backpack and books “Yeah I’m just really tired” he started to walk away, wanting this conversation to be done when Flash said something that caught his interest.</p>
<p>“Well hey, you should come over to the party at my dorm tonight, I hear that Felicia is coming” Flash added, hoping that her name would get a reaction out of Peter.</p>
<p>Which it did.</p>
<p>“Felicia?! I thought she dropped out.” Peter quickly replied, he and Felicia had a will they won't they thing going for a little over a month before she quit school.</p>
<p>“She did. I think she got the invite from, you know I don’t know how she knows, but she texted me telling me that I should plan for it to be a wild night. You know how she is.” Peter nodded, he certainly knew how she liked to keep things fresh and entertaining. </p>
<p>“Maybe, just send me the details and I’ll probably slide after I get some sleep, I’m tired as a MF” Peter said. “Will do Pete, see you then” with that Flash there the football back at his friends and left Peter alone on the quad, who started to walk back to his apartment to finally get some sleep. </p>
<p>Waiting for the right moment, Peter ducked into an isolated alley and quickly changed into his Spider-man outfit and zipped his way up onto the New York skyline. As tired as he was, he could always appreciate the view before him, this was one of the many reasons why he had chosen ESU. </p>
<p>As he was swinging through the city, he stopped a few times to help a lost kid, rescue a cat from a tree, and stop a mugging in an alley. However heroic his deeds were, he still needed to sleep, and so, with his last bit of energy left he made his way up to his apartments fire escape and discreetly made his way into the building. Making sure no one was around, he unmasked and quickly made his way to his bed where he collapsed and promptly passed out.</p>
<p>When he finally woke up 8 hours later Peter felt better than he had in a long time. He opened his eyes to discover that he fell asleep in his outfit which would have been very incriminating if someone saw him. ‘Thank goodness for small miracles I guess’ he thought to himself as he walked into the bathroom for an overdue shower. When he finally finished showering, getting dressed, and making himself presentable it was almost 10. He opened his phone to check the details about the party.</p>
<p>—————————-<br/>Hey, its at my place from<br/>like 11 to whenever but <br/>if you stay later then 2 <br/>you gotta stay quiet<br/>—————————-</p>
<p>If Peter wanted to make it, he would have to leave now even though he had skipped lunch and dinner, deciding that it would be more practical to take the bus and get food on the way Peter left his apartment through the front doors like a normal person would before heading down the block to a pizza by the slice place where he was becoming a regular. The door jingled has he entered but he was quickly greeted by Tony who was happy to see him.</p>
<p>“Hey Pete! What can I getcha” Peter waved to him before ordering “Oh just the regular please I’m on my way somewhere.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded and quickly worked his magic on his homemade pies, somehow it only took him 5 minutes to bake a pizza just for Peter who quickly paid, thanked him and left to make the bus on time.</p>
<p>Walking to the bus stop Peter saw the bus coming two blocks down and managed to beat it to the stop. As he managed to find a seat on the bus he started to chow down on the freshly made ‘za. One of the downsides about being a superhero and swinging through the city all day was that it made him extremely hungry which in turn caused a huge hole in his wallet. By the time he made it to the dorms, the entire pizza was eaten and Peter was still hungry. </p>
<p>He could tell right away that the party was raging despite only being 11:15 due to the constant stream of people going into the dorm and the lights and music blasting so loudly that Peter could hear it from outside. </p>
<p>Navigating the massive crowd of people in the dorm, Peter looked for Flash for about 10 minutes before he finally found him flirting with girls out of his league by the courtyard. Peter listened to cheesy pick up lines for about 1 minute until he decided to drag his friend away to save his dignity.</p>
<p>“All right Flash, I’m here now.” </p>
<p>“Peter! You made it!” Somehow Flash was drunk this early in the night.</p>
<p>“Yup, sure did bud, now lets find you a nice bench you can pass out on how does that sound.” Peter threw Flashes arm over his shoulder as they staggered into the courtyard to find a bench. When they found ones Flash shlumped off of Peters shoulder and fell ungraciously onto the bench were he promptly passed out.</p>
<p>As Peter gingerly made his way out from Flash’s shoulder and started back to the party someone spoke behind him.</p>
<p>“Long time no see Spider”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spider-man chases after Black Cat and ends up catching a little bit for then he asked for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a slow, deliberately teasing manner, Felicia made her way to Peter and when she was within arms reach, she grasped his hands and pulled him into her arms before dipping him down like they were dancing. Then finally she leaned down and whispered into Peter's ear.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you happy to see me? Peter.” Felicia purred the last word in such a way that the hairs on the back of Peter's neck were standing straight up.</p>
<p>“Of course, it’s just that I… uh, well… you see, there was this thing.” With a smirk on her face she continued to circle Peter, nodding along. “Oh of course, a thing” Peters words failed him and dried up in his throat, all that he could do was nod.</p>
<p>Felicia was thoroughly enjoying how flustered she was making Peter, especially because she knew exactly what to say and how to say it. Leading him into a secluded part of the courtyard where she knew they would be alone she decided that in order to have fun tonight she couldn’t do it with Peter Parker, she needed to do it with Spider-Man. Backing Peter into a corner she whispered in his ear “Meet me on the roof of the library in 15 minutes,” With that she gave his ear a slight lick before looking into his guilty eyes “and where your work clothes.” Then she spun around him before disappearing into the night shadows and left Peter alone with his conflicting feelings.</p>
<p>On the one hand, Felicia made him feel like he could do anything, be anything, but on the other hand, he also knew that every time they met it would end poorly. In the end, poor judgement won out, likely spurred on by the late night and the drinks that Peter had accepted at the party earlier. So Peter threw caution to the wind and found his nearest ‘Spidey-bag’ which contained the essentials of crime fighting that he had planted all over the city.</p>
<p>After grabbing the bag and changing into his nightly attire he swung himself up to the roof only to see an expensive envelope placed deliberately so that he would see it. Peter opened the envelope to find a handwritten note from Felicia.</p>
<p>Catch me if you can</p>
<p>Beneath the note was a flyer for a new art exhibit that was opening at the MOMA all the way across town. Knowing Black Cat though, she was most likely already there in the midst of stealing some precious painting or statue.</p>
<p>“Damn it Felicia, you said you’d stop” Peter cursed himself for believing in her and then cursed himself again for not believing in her. He then angrily started to make his way over to the MOMA swinging from building to building on the cool June night. The sky was clear, and the moon shined brighter than any of the billboards in time square.</p>
<p>The pretty New York nighttime scene could not be appreciated by Spider-man tonight though, he was too busy focusing on the last time that he and Felicia had seen each other. It was just after her ‘dropout’ at ESU which was caused by Spider-man arresting the Black Cat for art theft. Peter was forced to give up Black Cat after she plotted to steal one of the paintings at the MOMA. Needless to say they fought and it did not go well. </p>
<p>“It looks like she back to her old tricks, even her old targets” Peter thought to himself,<br/>
he still didn’t know how she managed to escape the cops or how she managed to come back to the school. Whatever thoughts that were eating him up inside had to be put aside for now though because he was close enough to the museum to start looking for Felicia.</p>
<p>Landing on top of one of New York’s many skyscrapers Spider-Man began to scour the rooftop below him looking for any signs of a break in or something that would give away Felicia's location. There he saw it, another envelope on the roof just like the one from before. Swinging down to read it, he cursed himself for being led on the goose chase across the city. The letter read;</p>
<p>If you really want me you’re going to have to try harder than that.</p>
<p>Inside this envelope was a postcard of the Statue of Liberty which was no doubt where the Black Cat was waiting for him. Hating himself even more he quickly decided to go further down the rabbit hole and find out what Felicia was up to and why she was playing this game with him. </p>
<p>Swinging all the way to Liberty Island would be one hell of a trip, but lucky for Peter he managed to swing his way onto a plot-convenient helicopter. As he was hitching a ride he opened his phone to see what he had missed in the time spent chasing after Felicia.</p>
<p>After scrolling through a few meaningless apps he checked his texts and so that he had one from Harry.</p>
<p>———Hey can you come into Oscorp<br/>
I got something I want to show you———</p>
<p>Peter send a quick text back saying of course but before he could see what Harry sent back the copter was flying close enough to the statue that he could swing over to the island. </p>
<p>Finally landing at the base of the statue, he began to climb up the side of Lady Liberty hoping that he would be able to end this game of cat and mouse tonight. Finally, he managed to walk up the side of the monument to the top of the crown where he found Black Cat waiting for him.</p>
<p>“Looks like someone’s been looking for me”</p>
<p>“All right Cat, I’m here, and you were the one that wanted to meet” Peter replied with a little frustration apparent in his voice. “Oh please, you could’ve stopped anytime. Face it, you chased after me because you wanted to. Because tou wanted me.” Leaning into Peter she began to talk softer and draped her arms around his shoulders.</p>
<p>Peter didn’t know what to do or what to say, his brain just stopped working for a minute. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before he finally realized the situation. Using his arms he grabbed Felicia into an embrace in the moonlight before looking into her eyes, taking off his mask he leaned into the kiss, taking the Black Cat off her feet and leaving her stunned. Pulling the mask back down and walking away he looked back and said</p>
<p>“Whatever this is, I want it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am HYPED for the new Spider-Man game. I am less hyped about having to work in 7 hours</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>